Who Killed The Cat?
by creativethinking
Summary: Who killed Cat Valentine? When they find the suspect she kills herself. So many questions are still unanswered and the gang have to go and find more at The Hanging House. Also who is this woman? what will happen with the boy Jade mentions, who is he? Find out by reading & reviewing. (any guesses or questions just pm me :)
1. Who killed her?

**_Tori's POV_**

_I didn't do it. I did not do it. I did not kill her.I love Cat like a sister, no way would I do it._

_Then again I was really mad about the whole Jade and Cat thing. Am I really that obsessed with Jade?_

_Yes, yes I probably am.I couldn't believe how jealous I got. I did it.I picked up the knife and-and...I killed Cat Valentine._

**_Andre's POV_**

_Man I miss Little Red. She was so sweet and would've made Rob the happiest guy on , Robbie is probably _

_shattered into a million pieces right I know is I didn't kill her. No way would I hurt her! Then again recently I was annoyed_

_that Tori wanted to hang out with Cat. Maybe it was me...I killed Cat Valentine._

**_Robbie's POV_**

_Whoever killed Cat is gonna pay big time. I loved that girl. But what hurts the most is that I never got to tell her. I never got to tell her_

_that she was my one and only. That I loved her with all my heart. Was I so desperate to get her I killed her? Was I so angry that she never_

_gave me the attention she gives Jade? Am I really that deep in love with her?...I killed Cat Valentine._

**_Jade's POV_**

_ Kitty, is gone. She was like my little sister, my daughter, my best friend. The person who understood me. I mean I know Beck_

_understands and loves me, but she had gone through the same stuff. I don't know who killed her, but it wasn't me. Sure she can be annoying_

_and Tori has been trying to hang out with her more and I might be a little jealous...I killed Cat Valentine._

**_Beck's POV_**

_Cat's dead? Little Cat Valentine? I can't believe that. I know this might be strange but I always considered her like my daughter. Me and Jade_

_tried to take care of her. She was like our child. Jade was always so happy around her. She loved her so much. Almost too much...Was I so_

_jealous of Jade and Cat's relationship that I killed Cat to get her out of the way?...I killed Cat Valentine._

**_WHO KILLED CAT VALENTINE? VOTE ON THE POLL! ENDS FRIDAY 25TH. _**

**_I'm working on a Victorious Halloween special and hopefully it'll be done by mid-term break!_**


	2. The Truth

_A/N Who Killed Cat? Finally the answer is here. Place your bets and cross your fingers. _

'So who killed Cat?' Tori asked the detective.

'According to the evaluations at the hospital, we now know what happened.'

'Which is?' Robbie grew nervous.

'Ms Caterina Valentine was poisoned.'

The gang stared at him in disbelief.

'A further investigation is underway. We will need to question you all. Tori, you first please.'

Tori followed the detective.

'Now Tori, first of all, did you do it?'

'I thought I did but now...i'm not sure.'

A small balding man raced up to the detective. He started whispering something.

The detective quickly diverted Tori the other way to where they had come.

Tori gasped. Jade was lying on the floor,dead. Tori felt like she couldn't breathe.

The gang quickly explained what had happened.

'She left to take a phone call outside and we heard a scream. She was up at the tree with the rope around her neck.'

Tori shook her head in disbelief. She had hung herself? No no she wouldn't, unless.

'Uh boss we found a recording of her before the incident.' another man came up to him and handed him Jade's phone.

He pressed the play button and listened in shock to Jade's voice.

_'I did it, I killed her. I couldn't of stopped it if I wanted to. She told me to do it. She told me to kill her.I can't really_

_explain. The woman she told me to do it. She said if I didn't, she'd kill me. And now that I've done it, they're both after me._

_Last night the woman told was the easy way out, so instead she took him. She took him to cause me pain. But now _

_we're going to be together. If you wish to find me go where she haunts. Death is not the end, for me, it's only the beginning.'_

The recording ended in silence. There was so many questions they needed the answers to.

What woman? What boy was Jade talking about? Where does she haunt? Why would the woman want Cat dead? And why did she use Jade?

A/N Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Becks Incounter

Beck locked his RV door and got into had been crying for hours. He had lost Jade, the unthinkable had

happened. There was so many thoughts buzzing around his head. First of all:Who told her? She said that the woman had told

her to do it or she'd kill her. But there was another thought Beck just couldn't get rid of ''_she took him, she took him to cause me pain''._

Who is this guy? Did she love him? Beck was angry she was gone but also because from the sound of it, she cares

more for this guy than for him. He punched the wall in anger.A jolt of pain went up his arm. He cradled his fist in his other hand and

fell asleep.

'Beck?' Beck opened one eye at the sound of his name.'It's me.'

Beck opened his two eyes to see the shock of his life. It was Jade. Her skin was silver but she wasn't wearing white like a normal ghost.

She had a lacy,long black dress on with a black ribbon around her waist.

'Jade?Is that you?' he was still uncertain, no way was this happening.

'Yes, she let me come to you.'

'Who? Why?'

'She has allowed me to answer three of your questions.' Beck noticed she didn't answer his first question.

'Who allowed you?' he persisted.

Tears started to fall from Jades eyes.'I can't tell you. Just please ask your questions.'

'Okay first of all who is the boy she took?'

Jade smiled.'James.'

Beck felt his heart shatter, even the way she spoke about him.

'You see it's very hard to explain.' she sat down on the bed beside him.

'A few months ago she came to me with a young was my unborn son,she had taken him from his previous life to give to me. Of

course I didn't understand at first and I was scared, but when I saw him I knew he was mine.I thought it was great that she was giving me

him.I was wrong,she used him as blackmail to get me to do stuff, like killing Cat. But I now have him. She is now

protecting me from Cat but I think she soon will stop and help Cat instead.'

'James is your son?' she nodded. Beck sighed in relief.

'Okay, two more questions.'

'Why did she want Cat dead?' he asked.

'I think it has something to do with her mom taking the woman's child so she wanted to get back at her.'

'Where can we find you?'

'Domus Tentorium, it's not far from here. Andre will know where.'

'Domus Tentorium?...doesn't that mean-'

'Yes it's called The Hanging House.' Beck gulped.

'You can find me there.' the two stood up.

'After all James wants to meet his father.' she turned and disappeared in a midst of black.

Beck was more confused than ever.


End file.
